


Sleep Talking

by SiriuslynotoverRemus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, i guess?, sexual suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslynotoverRemus/pseuds/SiriuslynotoverRemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Geoff talked in his sleep. And sometimes the other Hunters would notice. And sometimes they'd snicker and exchange whispers about how they thought it was cute that the oldest of their group muttered in his sleep. Geoff himself never really realized he sometimes would say strange things in his sleep. That is until one evening while he slept on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>*Rated Mature for sexual references and I don't want to get in trouble*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from my tumblr lets play-roosterteeth
> 
> They wanted it to be smutty but I wasn't feeling it so I just put in some awkward sex 'sleep' talk.

Sometimes Geoff talked in his sleep. And sometimes the other Hunters would notice. And sometimes they'd snicker and exchange whispers about how they thought it was cute that the oldest of their group muttered in his sleep. Geoff himself never really realized he sometimes would say strange things in his sleep. That is until one evening while he slept on the couch. 

Geoff had fallen asleep while listening to Ray play Halo by hisself. And about an hour into his nap Ray heard the older man mumbling. He paused his game and looked at him a smile forming on his face. Ryan, who was sitting in the armchair on his laptop, was brought over by Ray who waved at him until he noticed, "Looks like he's sleep talking again." Ray had whispered to Ryan sounding keen. Ryan chuckled, "Yeah." He said. Geoff, who normally slept deeply, was woken up slightly. He kept his eyes closed but he knew the voices that were talking, "Look at Geoff." He heard Ray say, "What?" asked Jacks voice, "He's just sleeping. He's been really tired lately." The bearded man said. "Yeah but he was just talking again!" Ray announced immediately getting shushed by Ryan, "Quiet he might wake up." Geoff furrowed his eyebrows slightly, 'Those fucks.' He thought to himself wondering if he talked in his sleep a lot. He was definitely going to have to get them back.

That night he made sure to go up to their bed before everyone else telling them he was really tired. The other five said they'd be up in just a bit. Geoff got dressed in his normal tee and pajama pants and laid down in the middle of the bed. He stared at the ceiling wondering if Michael and Gavin also cooed and drooled over him talking in his sleep. He rubbed his chin thinking probably and just waited.

A little over a half hour later, keeping busy with his cellphone, he heard soft voices and footsteps. The tattooed man set his phone on the bedside table and rolled onto his side. The door opened and the five me came in. Geoff immediately started what he had planned, "Mm." He let out turning, "Geoff?" Gavin asked softly. Someone shushed him, but Geoff wasn't sure who, "He's asleep." Someone, Jack, said kindly, "Ngh..." Geoff rolled over again, "g...guys..." He mumbled out. The five looked at him, eyebrows up, questioning looks on there faces, "Geo-" Ryan was cut off quickly, "--ah~" Geoff continued thinking himself very clever. He arched his back up, "Oh my god he's dreaming." Gavin said. Geoff could hear the embarrassment in the Brits voice. He almost smirked and broke character, "Jesus..." Ryan muttered staring at Geoff a blush on his face, "G-god." Geoff cooed out and relaxed his body for a moment, "Fuck.." He heard Michael say softly. No change came to the room for a moment, "What the fuck was that?" Ray asked still staring at Geoff.  
They watched him roll onto his stomach and groan into the pillow, "Unreal." Jack muttered, "F-Fuck." Geoff let out groggily curling his fingers around the blanket, "Guys I can't." Gavin said. His face was red, "This is bloody wrong! He's not even conscious!" Geoff had to keep himself from laughing, "Shut up!" Michael told him.

Some time went by just like this until the five finally decided to give up and go back downstairs to watch a movie. It was difficult for them to ignore how hot they all had felt watching Geoff moan and groan looking rather erotic, but none wanted to admit it. So it ended up that the five would sleep cramped together on the couch and armchair and would wake up with aching necks and backs.

Geoff woke up with a smile on his face and walked down the steps finding his boys laying around looking uncomfortable, "Sleep good guys? Because I slept GREAT." Geoff called giddily. The five took one look at him and groaned, "Asshole, hogged the bed...." Ryan muttered rubbing his face, even though it was definitely to big of a bed to hog. Geoff chuckled, "I know." He smirked. "You fuck!" Michael said suddenly causing Gavin and Ray to jump. Geoff laughed and walked to the kitchen. He decided he'd make his boys breakfast and maybe tell them what exactly happened the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any comment and/or kudos is greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
